My Virtual Fairytale
by Babo
Summary: When Higurashi Kagome created the video game "My Virtual Fairytale" she never intended it for it to suck her and Takahashi Inuyasha into the real Feudal Japan. AU InuKag -Hiatus-


My Virtual Fairytale

Prologue – Down the Well... 

Disclaimer: Sessha does not own Inuyasha. Or any anime for that matter. Please don't sue. All I have is... my dog. I live in a box. Really. I do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why don't you have this done yet?" Kagome snapped at her assistant. 

"I'm sorry! I was doing the ordering and the filing..." her assistant said and squirmed under her heated gaze.

"I thought I told you to have it done!" Kagome yelled and slammed the papers down on her desk.

Her assistant, Mayura, winced.

Kagome sighed at Mayura's distressed state and then rubbed her eyes. 

"I'm sorry... It's just... been a long day for me," Kagome said.

Mayura smiled and said, "It's quite alright! I understand! Anyway, Higurashi-san, you have an appointment with Takahashi-san in about five minutes."

"I do? And who's Takahashi?"

Mayura blinked then smiled again. "He's the man that wanted to produce the video games. Remember? I think it'll be great! This will finally be the break that we, well, _you_ have been looking for!"

Kagome smiled weakly and said, "Thanks, Mayura. Anyway, I need to have the tax info done by the latest Thursday. Okay?"

Mayura nodded enthusiastically before leaving. Kagome rubbed her temples and took another sip of her coffee. In just a moment, the phone beeped and Mayura's voice floated through.

_"Takahashi-san is here. Would you like me to send him in?"_

"Sure... Why not? Just add another reason for my headache."

Mayura giggled on the other line. But the phone line went dead. 

The door was pushed open and there stood a silver-haired man. He had sunglasses on and was smiling. But... the smile was more of a smirk. He looked way too confident. 

Without waiting for her consent, he sat across from her desk.

"Higurashi?"

She nodded. 

"Takahashi. From Tetsusaiga Incorporated?"

She nodded again. 

"We need to talk about this... video game of yours. And I do mind you staring at me."

Kagome mentally kicked herself and then slipped into her business mode.

"This video game, which I already named, My Virtual Fairytale, is going to be a hit."

He raised his eyebrows.

"You see, I designed this game for people of all ages to enjoy. Especially Japanese," she said. She smiled and it seemed so confident and full of pride.

"Oh really?"

She ignored his sarcastic tone and went on.

"Yes. The timing is set in ancient Japan- about 500 years ago. The story revolves around the legend of the Shikon Jewel."

His eyebrows shot up dramatically but she didn't notice. Instead she sighed and stood up.

"This will be much easier if you play the game. If you'll follow me?"

Without words, they entered the main computer lab. She quickly typed at the keys and manipulated the mouse. 

The screen blanked. It had words written across it in giant bold letters.

**Welcome. Be prepared to join a fantastic adventure in Feudal Japan. **

Pictures flashed through; of a school girl in her uniform, a well... and others.

Then the screen started going berserk. Kagome quickly typed at the keyboard again and clicked away on her mouse but it didn't seem to work.

"Not too impressive," he murmured in her ear. She gritted her teeth and tried her hardest not to punch him.

All of a sudden, the room went dark. Neither said anything. All of a sudden, she couldn't feel her body. It became harder to breathe. She couldn't open her eyes. She felt arms envelope her in a warm hug.

When she did open her eyes, she saw golden eyes, worried. 

"What the hell did your video game do?!! What did the computer do!?" he began shouting.

Kagome rubbed her head. "What are you talking about Takahashi-san? My computer obviously had a meltdown. It happens sometimes..."

Then she heard it. It had to be... a bird! She took a quick look around her. 

"Congratulations," Takahashi said in a cruel voice. "You managed to land us into Feudal Japan. Just like you wanted."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, this idea came from Beliving in Love. I had no idea where to go with that story but... yeah. I don't know so I'll delete that one and this will be kind of a _sister_ story. 

Kind of.

Well, I don't know. This was just the prologue so please review.

Also, do you want Takahashi and Higurashi to meet Kagome and Inuyasha? Or just make them the main characters? 


End file.
